Facettes cachées
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les personnages sur The Walking Dead.
1. Carol Peletier

.

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Carol Peletier**

 **.**

Liberté autrefois tant désirée, souhait de cette ancienne femme au foyer, Carol l'avait reniée.

Elle qui s'occupait de la famille Peletier, qui triait le linge, et concoctait des gâteaux sucrés chaque mercredi après-midi pour les distribuer — sortie autorisée par Ed — s'était métamorphosée dans cet extérieur fantasmé.

La liberté n'était que mystifiée.

Se battre, survivre, autant de choses qui, au quotidien, vous enchainaient.

La liberté n'avait jamais existé et c'est le jour où Carol perdit Sophie qu'elle réalisa cette vérité.

A Alexandria, elle décida de ne plus être torturée par ces sombres pensées.


	2. Lucille

.

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Lucille**

 **.**

Cruelle. Sanglante. Vîle.

La _pitié_ n'existait pas pour elle, elle l'avait anéantie en la transperçant de part en part.

Exterminée.

Ses victimes, choisies par son maître, le seul et l'unique, Negan, souffraient sous ses coups.

Habillée de barbelés, elle tranchait des gorges, s'abreuvait des plaies suintantes.

Ce monde était créé pour Lucille. Elle symbolisait le Renouveau dans cette post-apocalypse de zombies :

La violence, la perfidie, le sang.

 _Née_ de la _mort_ -même de la femme de Negan, cette cocue cancéreuse devenue l'un des Marcheurs, Lucille _vivait_ en _tuant_.

Aussi paradoxal que ce nouveau monde...


	3. Michonne

_Ma chouchoute enfin ! Alors les 62 petits coquins qui passent sans commenter, on dit même pas bonjour à Tata Elena ! XD_

.

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Michonne**

 **.**

Les morts avaient-elles meurtri ou, au contraire, renforcé son âme ?

Chaque soir, quand son tour de garde arrivait, Michonne se posait cette même question.

Une chose était certaine : il y avait un trou béant dans son cœur.

Elle avait vu sa famille - pis, son bébé - mourir de la fièvre. Elle avait tué.

Elle, fervente croyante, se prenait désormais pour le Messie de la Mort.

Son katana, lame de la Justice, sans pitié, enlevait la vie des Morts...et de quelques vivants.

Mais rien ne comblait ce trou dans le tombeau qu'était devenu son cœur, désert de sentiments.

Ameen.


	4. Ezekiel

_Merci à_ _Nocturnis-Lepus_ _et_ _Tendevils_ _pour les reviews. Hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier ce drabble, je suis désolée. Il s'agit d'un personnage qui n'est pas encore présent dans la série. En aviez-vous connaissance ?_

 **.**

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 _._

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Ezekiel**

 **.**

Ce monde n'était pas si différent de l'ancien. Ezekiel gérait des animaux autrefois au zoo où il avait travaillé en tant que gardien de zoo près de Washington D.C. Il les gardait, il veillait à leurs besoins, il les protégeait. En retour, ceux-ci lui procuraient satisfaction et orgueil. Un beau jour, quelques mois après la folie meurtrière répandue par l'invasion des zombies à Washington, une idée brillante lui était venue à l'esprit : régir un mini-royaume. Son pouvoir, l'audace ; son couronnement, l'auto-proclamation sans serment ; son bras droit, un magnifique tigre, Shiva.


	5. Merle Dixon

_Je prépare un drabble spécial sur Merle Dixon ;)_ Nocturnis-Lepus, merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! Je te réponds demain en MP. Sur les merveilleuses paroles de Merle, au dodo !

 **.**

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 _._

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Merle Dixon**

 **.**

Putain de bras ! Les pilules, volées dans une pharmacie, faisaient à peine effet. Bordel qu'il avait mal. Et son faucheton de frère qui avait paumé leur drogue dans Manhattan...des "médocs" créés par un fou de chimiste quelques mois avant que toute cette merde arrive. Bon à rien, c'était en plus un enfoiré qui l'avait lâché sur ce toit. Putain, juste un peu de méta l'aurait envoyé au septième ciel...ou transformé comme lui avait confié Daryl, en voyant le nombre de camés accros atteints de cette étrange fièvre...Mort, ok ; Marcheur, jamais de la "Vie".


	6. Beth Greene

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser dans le Bethyl..._

 **.**

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Beth Greene**

 **.**

Un visage fin, agréable à regarder qui ravissait le cœur de Daryl chaque jour passé en sa compagnie. Duo pour le moins improbable, Beth était la douceur que son rustre compagnon n'avait pas. Quand la journée avait été rude, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à faire la conversation le soir venu pour faire oublier tout ceci. Daryl n'était jamais devenu son frère ou une nouvelle figure paternelle, il restait _Daryl_ à ses yeux, celui qui l'avait sortie de ses préjugés, de son cocon adolescent, de sa dépression. A ses côtés, elle devenait la nouvelle Beth Greene.


	7. Carl Grimes

_Pas eu trop le temps de fignoler...à une heure de mat'...bonne nuit ! Zzzzz_

 **.**

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _La Plume d'Elena_**

 **.**

 **Carl Grimes**

 **.**

Quelques années auparavant, Carl n'aurait jamais cru qu'il nettoierait son propre Beretta 92FS après avoir tué deux ou trois Marcheurs qui s'appuyaient un peu trop dangereusement sur les grillages. Assis sur sa chaise à écouter les cours, pensant à son père dans le coma, à onze ans seulement, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'à une semaine d'intervalle, les gens deviendraient des morts à cause de la _mystérieuse fièvre_. C'était l'innocence...et cette innocence, après deux ans passés à perdre ses amis et ses espoirs et tuer sa mère, il s'en passait foutrement !


	8. Glenn Rhee

**.**

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Glenn Rhee**

 **.**

A la vie, à la mort.

Ses yeux observaient Maggie, dont les larmes laissaient des traces blanches sur son visage sale. Il l'aimait.

Les coups pleuvaient mais son regard ne se détourna pas. Il aurait dû devenir père.

Lui qui avait craint de devenir un Marcheur allait mourir de la main d'un vivant.

Son oeil droit le faisait souffrir, la douleur était si cuisante qu'il ne sentait rien.

Des paroles sortaient machinalement de sa bouche, c'était son coeur qui parlait. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

La réconforter. Avant de s'effondrer. Dans un dernier soupir.


	9. Maggie Rhee

**.**

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Maggie Rhee Greene**

 **.**

Des horreurs Maggie Greene en avait connues. Le Gouverneur avait décapité son père, un fermier de l'Etat de Georgie du nom de Hershel. Elle avait accouché Lori dans des conditions déplorables d'une césarienne à vif. Et Glenn... son esprit ne parvenait pas à enregistrer ce dernier événement. On avait mis son cerveau sur pause. Même son coeur ne ressentait plus rien.

Ce soir-là, elle surveillait du haut de leur muraille les Marcheurs. Une main posée sur son ventre, elle luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Les fermer, c'était effacer la réalité. Or, il fallait la surmonter.


	10. Negan

.

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Negan**

 **.**

Negan était fait pour asservir et ce monde Nouveau lui offrait le moyen de s'épanouir.

Psychologiquement, en soumettant. Sexuellement, avec son harem de femmes. Physiquement, en broyant du Marcheur et des Vivants.

Putain, même s'il s'agissait d'un boulot à plein temps, avec de nombreux risques sur sa vie, Lucille et lui y prenaient du bon temps.

Il ne savait pas quand son bon sens avait basculé...la mort de sa femme ?...souvenir flou... il se souvient juste du jour oú, avec sang et hargne, il avait habillé soigneusement Lucille de fils barbelés. Piquantes, aiguisées, sadiques, Lucille et sa femme n'étaient qu'une.

Après tout, l'une avait achevé l'autre, comme pour la remplacer.


	11. Daryl Dixon

**Un grand merci à Ai-Neha pour m'avoir suivi et commenté tout le long de cette fiction :)**

.

 **Drabble The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Daryl Dixon**

 **.**

Des photos aux colorations défraîchies s'étalaient sur le bureau rangé comme si les Marcheurs n'avaient jamais existé. Il s'agissait du bureau d'un ancien cabinet de médecin. Autour, tout avait été dépouillé. Daryl s'installa sur le siège dont on avait déchiqueté le cuir à coup de lames. A droite, un bocal avec des stylos noirs et deux ordonnances tachées de sang. A gauche, un ordinateur couvert de poussières reflétait la silhouette de Daryl. Il ne se voyait que vaguement mais il distinguait cette apparence de clochard. Des mois avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu dans un miroir.

.

Bien sûr, nul besoin d'un écran pour savoir qu'il ressemblait à un tocard pouilleux rien qu'en touchant sa touffe crasseuse et en reniflant cette odeur de transpiration froide. Les ablutions à l'eau gelée dans des rivières ne suffisaient pas . Beth lui en avait déjà fait la remarque auparavant, il avait donc redoublé d'efforts quant à son hygiène. En outre, cette remarque les avait amenés à s'improviser un bain dans une baignoire laissée dehors. Ils l'avaient nettoyée et remplie d'une eau chauffée avant de plonger avec prudence dedans, non sans une certaine appréhension.

.

Beth avait tendu son pied, enroulée dans une serviette avec des personnages de dessins animés imprimés, qui avait dû appartenir à un môme, avant de glisser un orteil. Avec un « ouch», elle s'était aussitôt écarté. « C'est brûlant », avait-elle ajouté dans un souffle. « Tu n'sais pas t'y prendre, regarde. » telle fut sa réplique qu'il regretta aussitôt quand il sauta dans le bain. Sa peau se couvrit de frissons. Beth émit un petit gloussement. Pour se venger, Daryl l'attrapa par les hanches et malgré ses cris, plongea Beth dans le bain – corps et serviette compris.

.

Cette friction tourna en câlins et baisers, l'un et l'autre voulant se réchauffer mutuellement. Le bain devint torride et quand ils eurent fini leur réconciliation, ils restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre Beth étant allongée sur le dos sur Daryl. Ce dernier tressait ses mèches blondes. Il aurait tellement voulu garder ses souvenirs à vie. La photographier. Pour se souvenir de ce visage qui devenait flou avec le temps.


End file.
